Dance of the Dead
Dance Of The Dead (RP-PVP) For far too long the Forsaken have labored under the baleful gaze of the KorKron Overseers. With the recent rebellion, and the disposal of the Overseers from the Undercity the Forsaken are once more at liberty to live, fight, and ravel as they please. How better to celebrate their new found freedom than to evoke an old tradition that the KorKron saw fit to outlaw? Returning to their roots this Hallow’s Eve, the Forsaken shall once more host an annual celebrate that the Lord and Lady of the Caer Darrow once threw. This now macabre celebration is a mockery of the once great Autumn festival hosted by the once living of the isle. Most notable of all the nights activities is the dreaded Great Hunt. For on this night, the Forsaken select a number of Prisoners of War and offer them something precious: their life. But only if…they can run for it. Return with the Forsaken to their roots this Hallow’s Eve, and join us for:'' The Dance of the Dead.'' Info DATE: October 25th, 2013 – Friday night Style: RP-pvp, with rp after party. Where: RP on the Scholomance Isle, rp-pvp in eastern plaguelands. Horde Liasons: Banshih (List pending) Alliance Liasons: (List pending) Schedule *(Time here) March of the Damned – prisoners escorted march from the Undercity to their release point. *(Time here) The Hunt Begins. *(Time here) Hunt end – score count announced. *(Time here) Horde characters who successfully killed Prisoners will be taken to an opening ceremony on the Caer Darrow where they are blessed by persons of the Cult of Forgotten Shadow *(Time here) Main rp event on the isle begins with mini rp events hosted by various guilds. How It Works How it works (rp-pvp): This event is broken up into 2 main events. The first big event is the rp-pvp event, involving hunting the Prisoners of War. The second event is the main rp on the Isle. The prisoners of war is a fairly simple system: the prisoners are marched to a location, released into the zone and then hunted or saved. The number of prisoners will be an odd numbered group, to prevent a tie. Which faction wins the night is decided based on how many Prisoners escape their fate, or are slain. This is a giant game of cat-and-mouse. There is a heavy focus on ic rp for this event, even during the pvp. Prisoners who are fleeing for their lives have been stripped of their gear,disoriented, crippled and weakened. It is up to the Alliance to try and save the Prisoners, or for the Prisoners to save themselves from the armed and eager Hunters. OOCLY prisoners are not allowed to tell others where they are via whispers, guild chat, and other similar means. The prisoners only have /say and /yell – which can attract undesired attention. The Alliance will have a rescue point, in which they need to escort the prisoners to. For additional info and rules, see below. How it works (rp): The rp aspect takes place on the island of the Scholomance AFTER the main rp-pvp event has taken place. On the isle various guilds volunteer to run a mini rp event, and get credit for such. By coordinating several guilds running rp events on the island, it allows for various guilds to be showcased, and also gives all the different officers and GMs helping with the event downtime to rp because they don’t have to run rp events by themselves all night. The mini rp events run on the island are scheduled, and given a fair time to run without others competing against them for attention. Helping players know where to go, and what the schedule is like we have a very easy and simple herald system… Herald System RP Herald System: To help players find their way, we will be using an ic and ooc Herald system. Heralds, are volunteers who have an ooc macro of the schedule. Typically, the event Heralds are made up of all Warlocks from various guilds. These warlocks are in an isolated raid, and summon players to the event. Inside the raid, ooc info about the event is shared with new players so that they know the schedule before arriving at the event. Additionally, raid marker icons are used to further help players know where to go once they arrive. To enhance rp, heralds in the past have made rp macros to annoucne the arrival of players as they are summoned to the isle.